Prom
by Padfoot and Prongs Inc
Summary: AU. Prom is soon approaching at Goode High and all the students are psyched... Or at least the girls are. When problems arise like "The color is SO wrong!" and "Get away from him!" this Prom is sure to be the best Goode has ever seen.


**Hey ya'll! So everyone knows about that stupid Prom movie Disney is making, right? The one who's tagline is "Who are you going with?" Yeah, so I had the idea to make it PJO style. Honestly, I have a feeling this story is going to tank, but hey, it's worth the shot right? It will have sorta the same plot, just with Percy twists thrown in and such. If you don't know about Prom, then please search, "Disney Prom Movie" and watch the trailers. **

**The characters could be a little bit (or a lot) OOC, but that's only because I haven't quite nailed writing Riordan's characters. And most of your favorite pairings are in here. Including, Percabeth, Thuke, Tratie, BeckendorfXSilena, GroverXJuniper, a little bit of Perachel, SallyXPaul, Annuke, and Thalico. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, all rights belong to Rick Riordan and his son for being his inspiration.**

**I do not own Disney's movie, Prom.**

**Percy Jackson's POV**

My arm was slung over the shoulder of my girlfriend, Rachel. Most people consider her pretty brave for someone like her to be dating someone like me. People see me as a trouble maker/soon-to-be-in-jail/bad boy, but that's just another example of how screwed up high school is, no one bothers to actually get to know you, except Rachel of course. She's the kinda girl who's got spunk, but she doesn't judge you like most high school students. People see her as the super rich, but weird aspiring artist who feeds the homeless and raises money for endangered species (which is pretty spot-on), but a lot of people admire her for her talent. She's down-to-earth, but she does have her girlie-girl moments.

Like when she slipped out from under my arm and ran to look at a poster, squealing, "Percy, look!" She pointed to the poster, jumping up and down, causing her red curls to bounce around her shoulders. I leaned in closer to read it even though it said in big, neon letters "Senior Prom! Buy your tickets now! June 1st at 7:00! Who are you going with?" And there was this corny photo of this picture-perfect couple, both with bleached hair and white smiles and sparkling blue eyes.

"Oh, isn't this great?" Then she notices the photo and she says in disgust, "Ugh. I can draw more realistic people than that."

"'Course you can. You're the best artist in the school." I tell her, and her face lights up. I take her hand in mine and try to steer her away from the poster.

Rachel easily slips her hand out of my grasp, "We are going to buy tickets, right?" She knows what I'm trying to do.

I scratch the back of my head, "Uh… We'll see." There. That'll stall it.

"What do you mean 'We'll see'? We're dating. Of course we're going together." She says.

"Well, things can change." I say, without even thinking about the consequences.

And here it comes, "So you don't think that we're going to be together by the time prom comes?" She says a little bit angrily.

I hastily say, "No! Of course not! I'm just saying that there's a-always a possibility…" My voice trails off.

"Ooh! Percy Jackson!" She screeches. "Come back when you figure yourself out." She says and she turns on her heel.

But I grab her arm and spin her towards me, I didn't want to lose her. So I go to the extremes. I kiss her, right then and there. Her hands lock around my neck and mine weave themselves in her hair. This might not seem like much, but as far as PDA this is pretty extreme. Usually, I only allow hugs and light pecks on cheeks in public. And I know she wants me to show more affection, because people keep asking her if she's seriously dating me, not just saying that. Don't get me wrong, I love it when we're alone and she lets me kiss her from the shoulders up and we have a really awesome make-out session, but it's weird to do that in public, or at least for me it is. And trust me; guys aren't the only ones who want some.

When I break the kiss I go into cheesy, Romeo and Juliet romance mode. "I figured it out a long time ago."

"Oh, Percy." She says again, this time less "I'm so pissed at you, I'm gonna rip your head off." And softer. "I love you." Rachel whispers.

Crap. Didn't see that coming. To girls, they can throw those words around however much they want and they can say it to other girls, no problem, but for guys, it's hard. We have to choose the right girl to say that to, because if we say that to another girl, the first will totally blow up in your face. And if anyone ever catches you saying it to another guy, people assume you're homo (**no offense**).

But naturally, being a totally typical hormone-crazed teenage boy, I respond, "Love you, too."

Rachel smiles up at me, her green eyes beam at me. "Oh! I have a volunteer project to work on! See you later?"

"Sure." I say casually and she starts to take off when we hear a strict voice behind us.

**Annabeth Chase's POV**

I was so excited! Mr. Brunner had put me, the Student Body President, in charge of Goode High School's Senior Prom! I have dreamed of Prom since the beginning. And most of you wouldn't expect his from me, the girl who's got the brains to get straight A's even before the semester starts and the looks that can swipe every Victoria Secret's model off the board, to dream of going to Prom. And to think I would be the one to plan the whole thing is a dream come true.

The second Mr. Brunner handed me the stack of prom posters I was just about to take off to post them all over campus until I saw what the posters looked like.

I stared at them in disgust. "Mr. Brunner, not to be offensive or anything but these posters are horrible!" I say waving one in his face. I point to the photo of the bleach-blonde people.

"I'm sorry, but the principal does not approve of the original. You know how, Mr. Zeus can be." Mr. Brunner shows me a colorful poster that looks a lot cooler than this bland thing.

"But Mr. Brunner! No one's going to come to prom if they see this!" I exclaim. "And I can't be seen putting these up either!"

"I apologize. The only thing you can do is to try putting them up as fast as you can." He says.

I pout, "Fine." And I race out of the room, determined to put these things up before anyone recognizes me.

As I walk down the hallways I spot that bad boy, Percy Jackson, madly kissing his girlfriend, Rachel Dare. I roll my eyes and drag the nearest teacher out to see. The two lovers finally break apart and begin to stroll down the corridor. Mrs. Dodds follows them, trying to catch up. At that I dash down the hall to post the next poster.

Serves them right.

**Rachel Dare's POV**

"Oh! I have a volunteer project to work on! See you later?" I asked.

"Sure." Percy says and I start to make my way to the door.

"Ms. Dare where do you think you're going?" Mrs. Dodds called.

I turn around and see our old Calculus teacher, Mrs. Dodds, standing there. Her arms were crossed, her stringy gray hair in a tight bun, and she was tapping her foot impatiently. "Uh, I was gonna go work on my volunteer project."

"Not anymore you're not." She says angrily. She beckons me towards her and I have to obey.

"What about the Giant Pandas! They need help too!" I exclaim.

She still doesn't relent. "The Pandas can wait. You and Mr. Jackson have been caught showing PDA. Both of you are assigned a month of detention."

"Well, at least we'll be together." Percy whispers in my ear.

"Of course not. Dare, you'l be cleaning up the lunchroom everyday after school. And Jackson, you'll be on the prom committee. I'll be extending your sentence for all your past offenses."She says, strictly.

"But I've already worked those off! You can't make me serve detentions I've already served!" Percy protests.

"According to the school's computer, you haven't." Mrs. Dodds says in a bittersweet voice. "Now off with you! Your detention begins tomorrow." She dismisses us.

"If it isn't too much trouble, who reported us?" I ask timidly while Percy's already off to his apartment.

"Annabeth Chase." She answers in an irritated voice.

That snooty class president turned us in! And now she's just ruined our last month of our senior year! I don't care if she's class president or head cheerleader or star forward on our soccer team the Spartans or a straight A student or the president's freaking wife! I am so going to get back at her.

**Yep. This is really bad. I might continue this, right now I'm iffy about it. Oh well. We'll see how it goes.**

**Love, hate, review, flame, questions, and suggestions. I'm definitely cool with flames because honestly I would flame this too if it weren't my own. Eh.**

**-Dr. Asian -.-**


End file.
